


L'Enfant perdue

by Aminore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminore/pseuds/Aminore
Summary: La prophétie destinait un jeune bambin à un combat à mort contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, la prophétie n'a jamais dit que Harry Potter était destiné à se battre seul. Mais alors quel était le lien entre l'ultime affrontement qui opposerait le bien et le mal, et une jeune sorcière, d'origine moldu, brisée et au passé trouble. Quel était le rôle d'Elizabeth Jackson?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul mon personnage m’appartient.  
> Si vous avez la moindre critique, que ce soit sur le style d’écriture, l’orthographe, ou la cohérence du récit, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part. De même si vous appréciez ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prophétie destinait un jeune bambin à un combat à mort contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, la prophétie n'a jamais dit que Harry Potter était destiné à se battre seul. Mais alors quel était le lien entre l'ultime affrontement qui opposerait le bien et le mal, et une jeune sorcière, d'origine moldu, brisée et au passé trouble. Quel était le rôle d'Elizabeth Jackson ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul mon personnage m’appartient.   
> J’espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire. Les futurs chapitres seront plus conséquents que le prologue. Si vous avez la moindre critique, que ce soit sur le style d’écriture, l’orthographe, ou la cohérence du récit, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part. De même si vous appréciez ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**_PROLOGUE_ **

_Le soleil se levait à peine et ses timides rayons se dessinaient peu à peu un chemin à travers la forêt feuillue. Ce matin d’automne, qui avait tout pour être un jour ordinaire, devint cependant insolite pour un vieil homme matinal et son jeune chiot._

_\- Edna ! Qu’est-ce que t’as trouvé ma grande ? Un autre lapin à terroriser ? dit le vieillard avec beaucoup d’amusement._

_Edna, qui était un jeune chiot hyperactif, avait effectivement pour passe-temps favori le « je donne une sacrée frayeur à toutes les pauvres boules de poils résidant dans la forêt ». Cependant, en cette douce matinée, Edna trouva quelque chose de plus imposant qu’un simple lapin et surtout quelque chose de visiblement mal en point._

_\- Eh bien, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea l’homme, curieux du comportement relativement calme de son chiot habituellement surexcité._

_Il finit alors par se rapprocher de l’arbuste atour duquel Edna ne cessait de tourner. Il ralentit lorsqu’il aperçut les feuilles jaunies par l’automne, tachées d’un rouge sale. John, car c’est ainsi que s’appelait notre promeneur matinal, avait toujours profondément aimé les animaux. Il craint alors de découvrir une autre malheureuse bête coincée dans un piège de chasseur, comme cela s’était déjà produit de nombreuses fois auparavant._

_Il avança alors avec le plus grand soin, ne voulant pas effrayer l’éventuelle proie blessée. Il écarta avec délicatesse les branches de l’arbuste, puis stoppa brusquement son mouvement. Il resta ainsi immobilisé, incapable ne serait-ce que de rappeler à son cerveau que respirer n’était pas optionnel. Edna, ne comprenant assurément pas le comportement étrange de son tendre « papa », poussa son museau contre la main de celui-ci, de plus en plus inquiète quant à la couleur anormalement pâle de son visage. Ce geste simple sembla réveiller John qui put enfin analyser la terrifiante image qui se dressait sous couvert de l’arbuste feuillu. Recroquevillée autour de la base de l’arbuste, une jeune femme enceinte protégeait son ventre de ses bras ensanglantés. Tout son corps semblait être sculpté par de profondes lacérations, peignant le tapis de feuilles dorées d’un rouge visqueux. En observant attentivement, John s’aperçut avec soulagement que la future mère respirait encore, bien que laborieusement. Il fit alors rapidement le tour de l’arbuste, afin de l’atteindre plus aisément et cassa sans hésiter, les branches le gênant._

_John avait toujours refusé de se procurer un téléphone portable. Il affirmait à qui voulait l’entendre, qu’il n’en avait nullement le besoin. Cependant, ce jour qui avait pourtant commencer comme tous les autres, obligea le vieil homme à changer son opinion, car à son âge transporter une jeune femme enceinte et aux coulisses de la mort jusqu’à sa voiture, ce n’était pas une tâche aisée._

_Alors qu’il avançait, grommelant contre sa propre bêtise de vieil homme aigri, Edna resta quelques instants supplémentaires auprès de l’arbuste. En effet, en extirpant le corps de sous le rideau de feuilles, son père avait piétiné de nombreuses branches brisées. Cependant, c’était un morceau de bois insolite, qui avait retenu l’attention du jeune chiot. Il semblait avoir une forme bien définie, et dégageait quelque chose de différent. Bien que quelque peu méfiante, Edna convenue finalement qu’il ferait un magnifique nouveau jouet et qu’il serait insensé de le laisser au beau milieu de la forêt. N’y tenant plus, le chiot le prit délicatement dans sa petite gueule et rattrapa son maître, heureux de sa nouvelle trouvaille._


	2. Un nouveau chapitre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prophétie destinait un jeune bambin à un combat à mort contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, la prophétie n'a jamais dit que Harry Potter était destiné à se battre seul. Mais alors quel était le lien entre l'ultime affrontement qui opposerait le bien et le mal, et une jeune sorcière, d'origine moldu, brisée et au passé trouble. Quel était le rôle d'Elizabeth Jackson ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul mon personnage m’appartient.  
> Si vous avez la moindre critique, que ce soit sur le style d’écriture, l’orthographe, ou la cohérence du récit, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part. De même si vous appréciez ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**_Chapitre 1: Un nouveau chapitre_ **

Le temps était anormalement pluvieux pour un mois de juillet. Le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de gronder, de se déchaîner. Une jeune enfant avançait tant bien que mal, malgré les violentes bourrasques de vent. Sa carrure était si frêle, qu’il semblait improbable qu’elle ne finisse pas par s’envoler. Ses vêtements, usés et raccommodés, étaient trempés et lui collaient à la peau, montrant la fragilité de son petit corps.

  
Au loin, un petit homme marchait lui aussi grommelant qu’il avait bien hâte de se mettre à l’abri. En effet, Filius Flitwick avait été envoyé par le Professeur Dumbledore afin de dévoiler le monde magique à une jeune sorcière née-moldu qui participerait à la prochaine rentrée de Poudlard. Arrivant enfin sur le perron le professeur commença à sortir sa baguette ayant bien l’intention de se rendre plus présentable avant de faire son entrée.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la jeune fille trempée qui était arrivée peu de temps après le petit homme se tenant devant sa porte.

Flitwick eu un petit saut de surprise. L’enfant se tenant devant lui avait une peau d’un blanc crémeux et ses cheveux bien que dégoulinant, avait le même éclat que de la neige fraîche un beau matin d’hiver. Mais ce qui l’étonna au plus haut point fut ses yeux. Il avait rapidement déduit qu’elle devait être albinos, néanmoins habituellement les yeux de ceux-ci étaient de couleur relativement claire. Or, les yeux qui le scrutaient curieusement étaient sombres et profonds et lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu persistante. Il jurerait avoir déjà contemplé ce regard perçant quelque part.

\- Je cherche la résidence d’Elizabeth Jackson, dit-il en essayant de détacher son regard des orbes noirs qui le scrutaient encore.

\- Je suis Elizabeth Jackson, enchanté Monsieur…

\- Flitwick, FiliusFlitwick. Peut-être devrions-nous continuer cette discussion à l’intérieur ou vous finirez par prendre froid Mlle Jackson. De plus, je dois également m’entretenir avec vos parents.

Elizabeth sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, invitant le curieux étranger à entrer.

\- Souhaitez-vous d’abord une boisson pour vous réchauffer et une serviette pour vous essuyer ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi. J’ai une petite astuce très pratique pour régler ce problème, mais il serait peut-être astucieux d’attendre vos parents pour cela, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous voir mon père ? Demanda avec curiosité la jeune fille.

En effet, lorsque M. Flitwick avait dit vouloir parler avec son père, celle-ci avait craint que l’étranger à sa porte soit le notaire dont son père attendait la venue avec grande impatience. Cependant, même si elle savait qu’on ne pouvait pas juger une personne à partir de son apparence, Elizabeth se disait que le petit homme dans son salon n’avait décidément pas la dégaine d’un notaire. De plus, il ne cessait de répéter qu’il souhaitait rencontrer « ses parents ». S’il avait été le notaire, il aurait uniquement demandé à voir son père. Cette pensée l’avait quelque peu rassuré. Néanmoins, elle s’interrogeait vivement sur la signification de sa dernière phrase.

\- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d’important relative à votre future éducation, répondit gentiment le petit professeur tout à fait conscient qu’il ne satisfaisait pas le moins du monde la curiosité de sa future élève dont les yeux semblaient l’observer plus attentivement, avides de réponses.

\- Bien, je vais informer mon père de votre présence.

Sur ces mots, Eliza monta à l’étage afin de chercher son père qui était sûrement dans sa chambre. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu’il avait de la compagnie, car lorsque c’était le cas, il n’était pas ivre mort, étant trop occupé à certaines occupations pour se souvenir de boire. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une courte inspiration et toqua doucement. Ce petit bruit fut accueilli par un grognement rauque suivi par un rire trop aiguë pour être agréable à entendre. Après un rapide soupir de soulagement, elle toqua cette fois avec plus de force.

\- Je suis occupé ! Dégage ! Cria violemment son père.

\- Une personne souhaite s’entretenir avec toi, répondit Elizabeth espérant que l’invité ne tendait pas trop l’oreille.

\- En quoi ça m’intéresse ?!

\- Ça pourrait être important. Il pourrait être en relation avec le notaire, dit-elle sachant parfaitement que ce n’était pas le cas, mais cela semblait être un appât approprié. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même se présenter dans une tenue descente.

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens vite.

Elizabeth se demandait qui était la femme de l’autre côté de la porte. Elle doutait que cela puisse être Amélie. En effet, le rire de celle-ci s’apparentait au bêlement d’un phoque. L’odieuse odeur de fleur chimique, qui accompagnait généralement les visites de Mandy, n’agressait pas non plus son nez sensible. Cela ne laissait ainsi que Tessa.  
  
Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle sursauta lorsque son père ouvrit brusquement la porte. Celui-ci la bouscula sans même reconnaître sa présence et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Elizabeth eut juste le temps d’apercevoir une paire de fesses blanches recouvertes de longs cheveux roux ondulés, avant de suivre l’homme qui dévalait les marches. Donc ce n’était pas Tessa. Cela signifiait qu’une nouvelle femme tombait dans le piège du pauvre veuf qui devait s’occuper de sa folle de fille.  
Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle découvrit son père jaugeant le petit homme trempé attendant patiemment au milieu du salon. Au vu du regard méprisant de son père, Elizabeth pensa qu’il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu’elle.

\- Monsieur Jackson, je présume ? Demanda poliment Flitwick qui était quelque peu étonné de l’échange dont il avait saisi quelques brides.

\- Vous demandez à me voir, mais vous ne connaissez pas mon nom de famille ? Qui êtes-vous ? Plus important encore pourquoi venez-vous m’emmerdez alors que j’ai évidemment des choses plus importantes à faire ?

\- J’ai pris le nom de ma mère, mon père et elle n’était pas marié, murmura doucement Elizabeth à l’intention de Flitwick qui semblait être décontenancé.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous prie de m’excuser. Pour répondre à votre question, je me nomme Filius Flitwick, je suis professeur à Poudlard, dit le Professeur en essayant de ne pas être froissé par l’attitude peu courtoise de cet homme, bien que ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Votre fille a été acceptée dans l’école où j’enseigne. J’ai été envoyé ici afin de lui remettre sa lettre d’acceptation et surtout vous expliquer la particularité de cette…

\- Ce n’est pas la peine de continuer, il est absolument hors de question que je débourse quoique ce soit pour envoyer la gamine dans une école quelle que soit sa particularité, coupa brusquement le père de la jeune fille qui était, elle, tranquillement assise le canapé.

\- Tout d’abord, Monsieur ? Demanda le petit professeur de plus en plus frustré par l’attitude du quarantenaire.

\- Johnson, Erick Johnson, répondit encore obligeamment Elizabeth.

\- Bien, Monsieur Johnson. Tout d’abord, ce dont je vais vous parler est d’une importance primordiale. De plus, étant donné que le sujet semble tant vous préoccuper, les familles n’ont aucuns frais de scolarité à payer pour étudier à Poudlard, commença le petit professeur alors qu’il réalisait que la discussion avec ce moldu serait encore plus éreintante qu’il ne l’avait initialement prévu.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, en quoi Poudlard est-elle une école particulière ?

\- Dites-moi Mlle Jackson, s’est-il déjà produit des événements inexplicables lorsque vous étiez en colère ou lorsque vous aviez peur ?

Elizabeth se tendit alors, sa poitrine se resserrait comme un étau autour de son cœur.  
Le professeur Flitwick sentit que ces mots avaient eu un impact, mais s’inquiéta de la panique que ceux-ci semblaient apporter à l’enfant assise sur le canapé.

\- Rassurez-vous Mlle Jackson, je vous assure que ces événements ne sont pas si inexplicables et la raison de ma venue n’est en aucun cas pour vous causer du tort, expliqua-t-il essayant de la rassurer alors qu’elle qui semblait lutter pour garder un visage vide contrastant avec les fortes émotions qui faisaient rage au sein des orbes noires qui ne cessaient de le scruter, cherchant désespérément des réponses.

\- Je ne comprends pas professeur…

\- Bon, j’ai assez entendu de conneries pour aujourd’hui, s’exclama alors le quarantenaire qui se tenait encore dans la pièce bien que les autres occupant de celle-ci semblaient l’avoir momentanément oublié. Cessez de me faire perdre mon temps et sortez de chez moi !

\- Monsieur Johnson, je dois insister pour que vous m’écoutiez encore un peu, vous m’en voyez navré. Ce que j’essaie d’expliquer, c’est que votre fille est une sorcière. Une personne disposant de capacités magiques. Je suis moi-même un sorcier, nous sommes très nombreux et notre existence est tenue secrète pour notre propre sécurité. Je suis ici pour remettre à Mlle Jackson sa lettre d’acceptation à l’école de magie Poudlard, cette école a pour objectif d’apprendre aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières à maîtriser et utiliser la magie.

Elizabeth sentit alors ses muscles se détendre, sa poitrine se libérer du poids qui la compressait. Elle n’était pas un monstre isolé, il existait d’autres personnes comme elle, toute une communauté selon les dires du petit professeur. Elle pourrait apprendre à gérer ce pouvoir qui semblait vouloir n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Elle se sentait extatique.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes complétement givré ma parole !

\- Non, monsieur. Une démonstration serait peut-être une bonne idée, dit-il d’une voix légèrement exaspérée.

Le sorcier sorti alors sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage, suivi d’un autre de réchauffement parce qu’il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Il décida de sécher également l’enfant frêle qui ne semblait pas remarquer que son corps fluet frissonnait remarquablement. La petite fut surprise, mais se reprit bien vite et prononça un petit merci bien qu’elle était plus préoccupée par son père qui grinçait des dents et serrait les poings.

\- Et si je révélais votre petit secret dites-moi ? Dit Erick avec un horrible rictus déformant son visage.

\- Notre ministère serait alors contraint de prendre certaines mesures à votre encontre Monsieur, répondit le sorcier avec un calme qu’il ne ressentait en aucun cas.

\- Tsss, vous savez quoi ? Je m’en fiche après tout, démerdez vous avec vos histoires de monstres, j’ai autre chose à faire.

Sur ces paroles, le père monta à l’étage et ferma brutalement sa porte. Filius se fit une note mentale afin de se rappeler de parler de cette discussion avec le Directeur, histoire de garder un œil sur lui, on n’était jamais trop prudent. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui poussait un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, il n’est pas toujours aussi désagréable…

Ce n’était pas réellement un mensonge après tout son père était capable de se rendre parfaitement présentable si la situation l’exigeait, mais ce n’était jamais sincère. Seulement un moyen de faire tourner les choses en sa faveur. Que ce soit pour le sexe ou l’argent.

\- C’est à moi de présenter mes excuses, j’aurais pu mieux gérer la situation, je suppose. Ce n’est jamais simple d’expliquer le monde magique à des personnes pour qui tout cela n’est que folie et divagation, soupira le professeur.

\- Vous pouvez me parlez de cette histoire de magie plus en détail et je lui expliquerai. Mais tout d’abord… Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

***

Filius Flitwick était intrigué et très impatient d’avoir Mlle Jackson comme étudiante. Cela faisait près de 2 heures qu’ils discutaient tous deux, la jeune fille étant d’une curiosité peu commune. Elle était intelligente et très mature pour son âge, ses questions étaient étonnement poussées de la part d’une née-moldu ne connaissant rien à la magie et à peine âgée de dix ans, presque onze. Bien que timide au début, la petite sorcière avait fini par être trop intriguée pour retenir le flot intarissable de questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Cette discussion avait été très agréable et lui enseigner serait un véritable plaisir.

\- Oh ! Avant que je ne finisse par oublier, voilà la lettre d’admission à Poudlard, dit-il en sortant une enveloppe de l’intérieur de sa veste.

Elizabeth la prit précautionneusement comme si cette preuve tangible, celle qui prouvait que tout ceci n’était pas un fantasme enfantin, risquait d’être réduite en poussière au moindre mouvement brusque.  
Elle l’ouvrit et lu le premier feuillet.

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

  
Chère Mlle Jackson,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d’ores et déjà d’une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Jackson, en l’expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe  
  


\- Un hibou ? Demanda Eliza perplexe.

\- C’est un des moyens de communication que nous avons, l’un des plus répandus d’ailleurs. Mais vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça, je m’en chargerai. Il y a également la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour Poudlard. Si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, nous pouvons nous rendre aujourd’hui au chemin de Traverse afin que vous puissiez les acheter. Si votre père nous en donne l’autorisation, se rappela le professeur qui très franchement avait oublié que la jeune fille dépendait de son tuteur légal.

\- Je vais lui demander. Cependant, il est très peu probable qu’il veuille nous accompagner…

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas le forcer... 

Flitwick n’aimait vraiment pas l’idée qu’un père ne se préoccupe pas de son enfant, la laissant gérer une telle situation seule. Mais son attitude pouvait facilement expliquer le comportement bien trop mature d’Elizabeth Jackson qui était visiblement habituée à gérer sa vie seule. Bien qu’il soit admiratif de l’enfant, cela lui brisait le cœur de penser que cette jeune fille n’avait pas du connaître une enfance heureuse et libre de tous soucis.

\- Euh… Combien coûteront les fournitures à peu près ? demanda timidement Eliza.

\- Mmm… Voyons pour un ensemble neuf, environ 160 gallions il me semble.

\- Vous avez dit tout à l’heure que 1 gallion valait environ £5,00. Donc cela fait environ £800 ? demanda Eliza après un bref calcul.

\- En effet !

\- Je vais aller prévenir mon père et chercher l’argent, je reviens.

\- Il me semblait que les moldus ne gardaient pas autant d’argent liquide chez eux… marmonnaFlitwick

Pendant que le Professeur patientait au rez-de-chaussée, Elizabeth se dépêchait de sortir plusieurs petites boites cachées un peu partout dans sa chambre. Celles-ci contenaient les petites économies qu’elle avait amassées en aidant des voisins, mais surtout de l’argent que sa mère avait dissimulée il y a des années, au cas où. Elle préféra prendre un peu plus que nécessaire, après tout ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’on se rendait dans un quartier marchand magique. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son père et entendit de faibles bruits et remercia le ciel que cette pièce était plus ou moins insonorisée, le professeur n’entendrait rien. Elle laissa un mot bref sur la porte disant qu’elle sortait, afin de ne pas avoir à mentir au sorcier en disant qu’elle avait prévenu son père. Celui-ci ne s’était jamais soucié de l’endroit où elle allait et ne commencerait certainement pas maintenant. En pensant à Poudlard où elle resterait toute une année sans avoir à mettre les pieds chez elle, son cœur fit un petit bond de joie. De plus, elle savait que son père ne l’empêcherait pas d’y aller, trop content de se débarrasser d’elle sur une aussi longue période. Ne voulant pas faire attendre son futur professeur plus longtemps, elle descendit les marches avec un entrain qu’elle n’avait pas montrer depuis des années. Un nouveau chapitre de sa vie allait commencer.


	3. Un nouveau monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prophétie destinait un jeune bambin à un combat à mort contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, la prophétie n'a jamais dit que Harry Potter était destiné à se battre seul. Mais alors quel était le lien entre l'ultime affrontement qui opposerait le bien et le mal, et une jeune sorcière, d'origine moldu, brisée et au passé trouble. Quel était le rôle d'Elizabeth Jackson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul mon personnage m’appartient.   
> Si vous avez la moindre critique, que ce soit sur le style d’écriture, l’orthographe, ou la cohérence du récit, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part. De même, si vous appréciez ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

Elizabeth essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s’écrouler au sol, son estomac se tordant spasmodiquement. Le professeur Flitwick avait transplané, la jeune fille tentait de s’accrocher fermement à son bras droit, reconnaissante de sa petite taille. Ils étaient arrivés dans une ruelle parallèle à Charing Cross Road.

\- Le moyen le plus commode d'arriver au Chemin de Traverse est d’entrer par le passage du Chaudron Baveur, déclara le sorcier alors qu’il désignait l’enseigne de ce qui semblait être un petit pub coincé entre une librairie et un magasin de disques.

Elizabeth hocha sagement la tête en accompagnant son petit guide. L’intérieur du Chaudron Baveur lui faisait penser à un vieux bar démodé, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut l’accoutrement des personnes assises en train de boire et parler. Le professeur était certes habillé de manière peu conventionnelle, mais alors qu’elle observait les tenues de ces autres sorciers, Eliza se sentit chanceuse que ce soit Filius Flitwick qui lui ai rendu visite et pas un personnage plus fantasque. Ils finirent par arriver dans ce qui semblait être l’arrière-cour du bar. Le professeur s’arrêta devant un mur et sortit sa baguette.

\- Le passage se trouve ici. Pour pouvoir passer, il est nécessaire d’avoir sa baguette magique puis de tapoter trois fois sur une brique précise de ce mur. Il suffit de compter deux briques vers le haut, puis deux briques sur le côté, expliqua consciencieusement le petit sorcier.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa démonstration, la brique en question se mit à trembloter, puis le passage s’ouvrit sous la forme d’une arcade. Elizabeth avait compris que le monde magique était différent du monde qu’elle connaissait depuis sa naissance. Elle le savait en théorie, mais le voir de ses propres yeux… Pendant des années, elle avait cherché à comprendre ce qui clochait chez elle. La discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Flitwick, lui avait permis de trouver des réponses à beaucoup de ses questions, mais aussi d’aider à en formuler de nouvelles. Elle savait qu’elle devait bouger, elle ne voulait pas épuiser la patience du professeur, mais ce qui ne semblait être qu'un rêve était devenu bien plus réelle. Le petit sorcier quant à lui observait tranquillement Mlle Jackson. Il s’était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle l’enfant avait pris la nouvelle, une fois avoir compris qu’elle n’était pas en difficulté. Son émerveillement l’avait donc un peu surpris, il pouvait presque voir une étincelle brillante au fond de ses yeux sombres, comme l’étoile du berger solitaire au milieu d’un ciel obscur. Puis sa future étudiante eut un sursaut, se reprenant et lança au professeur un regard légèrement coupable.

\- Hum, il faut nous rendre à Gringotts pour changer mon argent non ? demanda Elizabeth embarrassée.

\- Effectivement, allons-y ! dit le sorcier amusé.

Ils traversèrent la rue marchande. Eliza se retenait fortement, désirant ardemment s’arrêter devant chaque boutique. La curiosité était inéluctablement l’un de ses défauts les plus marqués, une tare de son caractère qui lui avait déjà apportée de nombreux ennuis.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un bâtiment gigantesque qui dominait toutes les boutiques alentours. En entrant dans celui-ci, ils arrivèrent face à une porte en argent sur laquelle on pouvait déchiffrer ces mots :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais l’appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t’emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D’un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Elizabeth trouva que cet avertissement avait le mérite d’être clair et très joliment formulé. De ce qu'elle avait compris, les sorciers avaient des montagnes de pièces et d'objets précieux entreposés dans des coffres sous Gringotts. La banque devait disposer d'un sacré système de sécurité s'ils arrivaient à ne pas se faire voler. Elle se demanda ce qu'était le "juste châtiment". 

Elle n’avait jamais réellement eu l’occasion d’entrer dans une banque auparavant, mais là encore elle se dit qu’une banque pour sorciers était définitivement différente d'une banque moldue. Gringotts était l'endroit le plus impressionnant qu'elle ait jamais visité. Elle était cependant très curieuse au sujet des employés. Elle se fit la réflexion qu’ils n’étaient peut-être pas humains, leur physionomie ainsi que leur taille étant inhabituelles, du moins à ses yeux. Elle jeta un regard en coin au professeur qui avançait sûrement devant elle et se dit qu’il y avait une certaine ressemblance. Elle décida néanmoins de continuer à le suivre silencieusement, après tout demander à son futur professeur s’il n’était pas tout à fait humain pourrait être considéré comme malpoli.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un guichet.

\- Bonjour, j’accompagne Mlle Elizabeth Jackson, future étudiante à Poudlard, pour changer sa monnaie moldue, déclara le petit sorcier.

\- Bien, Bien… Voyons voir cela, dit l’employé en tendant la main vers la jeune fille qui lui donna alors l’enveloppe où elle avait mis son argent. Elle fut temporairement soulagée de s’en démunir, se promener avec une telle somme la mettait mal à l’aise.

L’employé compta avec une rapidité déconcertante les billets qu’il avait sortis de l’enveloppe, puis se retourna et disparu par une porte à l’arrière. Alors qu’ils patientaient devant le guichet, Eliza sortie la liste des fournitures qu’elle n’avait pas encore eue l’occasion d’étudier.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés._

  1. _Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal._
  2. _Un chapeau pointu (noir)._
  3. _Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)._
  4. _Une cape d’hiver (noires avec attaches d’argent)._



Elizabeth stoppa sa lecture ici. Elle était heureuse de voir que les uniformes étaient de rigueur. Par soucis d’économie, elle avait toujours pris soin de porter ses vieux vêtements le plus longtemps possible, qu’elle achetait toujours une ou deux taille au-dessus de ce qu’elle devrait porter, pour qu’ils ne deviennent pas trop petits avant d’être usés. Cependant, à cause de cela, elle ne pouvait jamais se fondre dans le décor lorsqu’elle était à l’école. Elle était depuis très longtemps la paria moquée pour absolument tout et rien. Elle avait appris à prendre sur elle-même et faire abstraction des enfants gênant qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la tourmenter. Adopter un visage neutre et ennuyé, quand les autres étaient cruels, était devenu de plus en plus simple avec les années. Elle reprit sa lecture, arrivant à une section qui attira pleinement son attention.

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

**_Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 1_ **

_Par Miranda Fauconnette_

**_Histoire de la magie_ **

_Par Bathilda Tourdesac_

**_Magie théorique_ **

_Par Adalbert Lasornette_

**_Manuel de métamorphose à l’usage des débutants_ **

_Par Emeric G. Changé_

**_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ **

_Par Phyllida Augirolle_

**_Potions magiques_ **

_Par Arsenius Beaulitron_

**_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ **

_Par Quentin Jentremble_

**_Forces obscures : comment_ ** **s’en protéger**

Par Quentin Jentremble

Elle tremblait presque d’impatience. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle dépenserait son argent restant en livres, on ne se rendait pas tous les jours dans une librairie sorcière. De plus, il fallait absolument qu’elle rattrape son retard. Une grande partie des autres élèves ont grandi dans ce monde, mais ce n’était pas son cas. Sa connaissance de la culture sorcière se résumait à une discussion de deux heures avec son futur professeur. Autrement dit, le néant absolu. Elle finit de lire rapidement la liste.

_Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter_

_Un hibou_

_OU un chat_

_OU un crapaud_

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Elle se souvint que le petit sorcier avait évoqué un sport sorcier se jouant sur des balais volant. Avant qu’elle ne puisse poser une question au professeur à ses côtés, l’employé de banque revint.

\- Nous avons pour habitude de fournir une bourse afin que les enfants nés-moldu puissent stocker plus facilement leur argent. Elle est charmée pour contenir environ 300 pièces, énonça-t-il en tendant la petite sacoche brune.

Elizabeth le remercia doucement et lui souhaita une bonne journée alors que Flitwick et elle firent demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Alors, commençons vos achats Mlle Jackson, s’exclama le petit sorcier.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Mme Guipure, afin d’acheter son uniforme. Ce fut une expérience intéressante. Elle n’avait jamais acheté d’habit à sa taille par souci d’économie, se voir dans des vêtements ajustés, si différent de ses jeans et sweat-shirt, lui donna l’impression d’observer une autre personne. En étant tout à fait honnête, elle appréciait énormément ces nouveaux vêtements.

Une fois l’uniforme acheté, ils allèrent chercher le reste des fournitures. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la boutique qui l’intéressait le plus, Fleury et Bott. Voyant l’étincelle d’émerveillement se rallumer dans ses yeux, Filius décida de laisser la jeune fille errer dans les rayons, restant tout de même à proximité afin de donner quelques informations et conseils sur certains ouvrages. Elle finit par sortir de la librairie après avoir acquis sept livres en supplément de ses manuels : _L’histoire de Poudlard_ , _Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle_ , _Étude de récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ , _Les grandes découvertes magiques_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ , _Histoire de la magie_ , _Le traité des baguettes_. Le professeur lui avait dit que ces volumes étaient disponibles à Poudlard, mais Elizabeth voulait en apprendre le plus possible avant de commencer l’année. De plus, cela représenterait une distraction saine pour le mois qui restait avant de se rendre à Poudlard. Lorsqu’ils passèrent devant de la ménagerie magique, Elizabeth dit au professeur qu’elle ne souhaitait pas prendre soin d’un animal durant cette première année, ne précisant pas qu’elle craignait que son père le tue avant même qu’elle ne mette un pied à l’école.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la boutique de baguette d’Ollivander. Celle-ci semblait être l’abandon, la pièce principale était en désordre.

\- Professeur, j’espère que rien n’est arrivé à votre baguette ? Bois de cèdre et crin de licorne 24,2 cm, flexible, n’est-ce pas ? Salua le fabriquant de baguette, n’ayant pas encore aperçu la petite sorcière.

\- Rassurez-vous, j’accompagne seulement une future étudiante à Poudlard pour sa première visite dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle doit acheter sa première baguette, répondit gentiment Flitwick en désignant Elizabeth.

\- Enchantée Elizabeth Jackson, se présenta la jeune fille.

\- Mm, enchanté. De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda-t-il en sortant un mètre de sa poche.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, je suis ambidextre ? déclara-t-elle incertaine.

\- Oh, intéressant, c'est plutôt rare, murmura le vieil homme.

Le mètre prit quelques mesures, puis Ollivander se dirigea vers les étagères débordant d’écrins. La prochaine heure fut l’une des plus longues de sa vie. Ollivander apporta de nombreuses baguettes à essayer, mais aucune ne semblait convenir. Elizabeth sentit son ventre se tordre, visiblement même dans un monde magique, rien ne pouvait jamais être simple pour elle. Finalement, Ollivander lui présenta une autre baguette, celle-ci semblait sensiblement plus grande que celles essayées précédemment. Elizabeth fit le même mouvement mécanique qu’elle avait effectuée pour tant d’autres, puis fut surprise de sentir une chaleur se propager dans sa main, une douce brise soulevant ses cheveux blancs.

\- Ah, intéressant… Voyez-vous Mlle Jackson, j’ai toujours soutenu que la taille d’un sorcier n’influençait pas la taille de sa baguette, vous en êtes la preuve. Malgré votre petite taille, la baguette qui vous a choisi mesure 28,9 cm et est souple. Elle contient une plume de phénix et est fabriquée en acacia. Votre parcours de sorcière sera pour le moins étonnant, j’en suis sûr, gloussa-t-il.

\- Euh… Merci ? dit Elizabeth incertaine.

***

Une fois les achats terminés, le professeur Flitwick avait finalement ramené Elizabeth chez elle. Il lui avait donné son billet pour le train de Poudlard et lui avait expliqué comment trouver la voie 9 ¾ . Elizabeth n’était cependant pas très rassurée à l’idée de foncer sur un mur pour passer à travers. Elle se retrouva finalement seule dans sa chambre, ses affaires déjà préparées pour aller à Poudlard. Il ne restait plus qu’à patienter un mois. Alors qu’elle observait ses livres se demandant lequel elle pourrait commencer en premier, son attention se porta sur _Le traité des baguettes_. Elle se souvint des paroles d’Ollivander et décida de se pencher sur la composition de sa baguette afin de savoir ce qui était si intéressant à son sujet. Le livre s’ouvrait sur une citation du fabricant de baguettes.

« _Chaque baguette, dès le moment où elle trouve son propriétaire idéal, commencera à apprendre_ _des choses de son partenaire humain tout en lui apportant son propre enseignement_ ».

**_Garrick Ollivander_ **

****

Elle commença à chercher des informations sur la taille des baguettes. 

**_Longueur et souplesse_ **

_La longueur d’une baguette dépend du sorcier qu’elle choisit et sera proportionnelle à celui-ci. Cependant, les baguettes les plus longues auront tendance à être plus attirées par les personnalités fortes et pratiquant une magie de grande ampleur. La majorité des baguettes mesurent de 22 à 35 centimètres_ ».

Elizabeth se dit qu’effectivement cela ne faisait pas grand sens. Elle était petite pour son âge et l’avait toujours été, il était peu probable qu’elle devienne, un jour, particulièrement grande. Elle ne pensait pas non plus avoir une personnalité forte. Elle était cynique, mais plutôt renfermée. 

_« La flexibilité ou la rigidité d’une baguette se caractérise généralement par la capacité de son maître à s’adapter et à s’ouvrir au changement_. » 

Sa baguette était souple apparemment. Cela lui correspondait certainement. Elle poursuivit alors ses recherches. 

**_Les plumes de phénix_ **

_C’est le cœur le plus rare. Les plumes de phénix offrent le plus large éventail de pouvoirs magiques, bien qu’elles puissent mettre davantage de temps à en faire la preuve que le crin de licorne ou le ventricule de dragon. Elles manifestent la plus grande capacité d’initiative, agissant parfois de leur propre chef, une qualité qui déplaît à nombre de sorcières et de sorciers. Les baguettes à plume de phénix sont toujours les plus exigeantes lorsqu’il s’agit de choisir un propriétaire potentiel, car les créatures dont ces plumes sont issues comptent parmi les plus indépendantes et les plus réservées du monde. Ces baguettes sont très difficiles à apprivoiser et à personnaliser et, en règle générale, leur allégeance se gagne difficilement._

**_Bois d’acacia_ **

_C’est un bois inhabituel dans la conception des baguettes, ce qui les rend difficiles à employer. Le bois d’acacia confère aux baguettes un caractère têtu, qui leur fait refuser d’être utilisées par quiconque d’autre que leur maître et n’accepte de donner le maximum de leurs capacités qu’entre les mains de sorciers doués. Cette susceptibilité de la part des baguettes en acacia fait que leurs possesseurs doivent être subtils, car elles ne conviennent pas à la magie dite du « ça claque et ça fume »._

Elle comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire Ollivander. Fondamentalement, sa baguette avait mauvais caractère. Avant qu’elle ne puisse penser à autre chose, elle sursauta à un bruit contre sa porte. Ce bruit, c’était… Quelqu’un avait toqué à la porte de sa chambre. Ça ce n’était vraiment pas commun. Son père entrait rarement dans sa chambre, mais quand il le faisait, il ne toquait certainement pas. Encore ahurie, Elizabeth alla ouvrir sa porte. Devant celle-ci se tenait la rousse qu’elle avait aperçue dans la chambre de son père plus tôt.

\- Bonjour, nous n’avons pas encore été présentées, je suis Roxanne, dit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

\- Euh, bonjour, je suis Elizabeth, dit la jeune fille de plus en plus étonnée. Aucune des conquêtes de son père n’avait jamais pris la peine de se présenter convenablement. Elle supposait que les mensonges de son père étaient les facteurs principaux de ce fait.

\- Je voulais papoter un peu, faire connaissance. Ton père est parti faire deux-trois courses, dit-elle souriant toujours.

\- Ah… Euh, vous pouvez entrer, dit Elizabeth qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Elle lui proposa de s’asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit tandis qu’elle s’assit elle-même sur ledit lit, cachant rapidement _Le traité des baguettes_ sous la couette. Voir Roxanne assise sur ce fauteuil lui tordit un peu l’estomac. C’était l’endroit où s’asseyait sa mère lorsqu’elle lui lisait une histoire avant de dormir. Personne ne s’était assis dans ce fauteuil depuis. Roxanne et Elizabeth discutèrent maladroitement pendant quelques minutes, rien que des banalités. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait l’impression que Roxanne avait un motif caché derrière ses questions. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Finalement, ils entendirent son père rentrer.

\- Oh, il semblerait qu’il ait fini ! Bien, je vais te laisser, ton père m’a dit que tu avais mangé quand tu étais sorti ?

\- Oui, effectivement, dit Elizabeth mentant ouvertement à la rousse. Elle n’avait pas mangé à la même table que son père depuis des années et elle n’avait pas l’intention de subir un repas tendu sous les regards noirs de celui-ci.

Une fois Roxanne sortie de sa chambre, la petite sorcière se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son esprit embué par les souvenirs.

**\- Flash-back -**

\- Alors chaton qu’est-ce qu’on va lire ce soir ? demande ma mère un doux sourire s’étirant sur ses lèvres.

Elle laisse le bout de ses doigts parcourir avec amour la tranche des nombreux livres se trouvant dans son bureau. Je cherche également une lecture appropriée, déchiffrant lentement les titres. Je ne sais pas lire depuis longtemps et j’aimerais montrer à ma mère mes progrès en trouvant moi-même une livre. Finalement, il y en a un qui éveille mon intérêt, le nom de l’auteur m’est familier.

\- Maman, celui-là s’il te plaît !

\- Dickens ? C’est la première fois que nous lisons Dickens, n’est-ce pas ? Bien si tu le souhaites, dit-elle en prenant _La Petite Dorrit_ dans ses douces mains.

\- Je connais déjà Dickens moi !

Ma mère me regarde avec curiosité.

\- Comment connais-tu Dickens ?

\- C’est mon ami qui m’a lu David Copperfield ! Au début, il ronchonnait beaucoup. Il disait que si je voulais comprendre l’histoire je devais apprendre à mieux lire, le lire toute seule et le laisser tranquille. Mais finalement, il a accepté quand même. Il a fait toute une histoire, mais au fond, je pense que ça lui a fait plaisir de partager sa lecture avec moi. Il est solitaire lui aussi et les autres enfants l’évitent.

\- C’est un enfant du quartier ? demande ma mère de plus en plus curieuse, après tout, c’est la première fois que je me fais un ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu’il est orphelin.

\- Bien si tu le dis. Nous reparlerons de ton nouvel ami plus tard, si on ne commence pas la lecture maintenant, il sera trop tard.

\- D’accord ! Je cours dans ma chambre, heureuse d'entamer un nouveau livre.

Ma maman me fait la lecture tous les soirs. Des fois je ne comprends pas tout, mais quand je pose une question, elle m’explique toujours gentiment. Plus tard, quand je lirais mieux, je serai celle qui lui fera la lecture !

**-Fin Flash-back -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les extraits de « traité des baguettes » proviennent en réalité du site https://harrypotter.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Baguette_magique, la plupart de leurs informations proviennent elles-mêmes du site Pottermore. L’avertissement de Gringotts et la liste des fournitures viennent tous deux du livre Harry Potter, à l’école des sorciers.


End file.
